Love To Hear You Beg
by Casonthetree
Summary: Dean likes to experiment in the bedroom, but sometimes there are things that Castiel can't handle. So Dean always has to be careful not to push his fallen angel too far.


It was beautiful; the rub of slick skin as they pushed their bodies together, clinging to one another desperately as they continued to move in a perfect rhythm. It was a slow rocking thrust, but it had Cas arching his back and moaning desperately beneath Dean, the pleasure washing over his body in vibrant waves that made his skin tingle. Above him, Dean moaned, huffs of seductively breathy sounds escaping his mouth as he pushed his hips against Cas who groaned for more. Dean's hand was gripping his throbbing erection, stroking him in time with each thrust and Cas felt as if he was being filled with streams of overwhelming bliss to the point of bursting.

And burst he did; it was like an explosion that wracked his entire frame, his mind igniting with bright white light as his muscles momentarily tensed before the remaining energy seeped away as he let himself cum. Dean was not far behind, and Cas could feel the warm liquid filling his already wet hole, until some of it dribbled down to his thighs as Dean eventually pulled out of him, only to collapse into a lazy embrace.

He let out a satisfied sigh, his eyelids fluttering to a close even as his body urged him into movement. The early morning light was seeping through the blinds, gradually filling their room with an amber glow. It would not be long before the rest of the bunker's inhabitants were roused from their warm beds and Cas knew that he too would have to rise. The cum was beginning to dry, and he knew that it would not be long before it began to irritate his skin. But as he tried to shift Dean off of him, the hunter retaliated by pinning his arms above his head, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Dean," Cas whined, although a part of him was curious as to this new game.

"Going somewhere, Cas?" Dean responded with a smug lengthening of the vowels, his eyes twinkling with a mischievous glint that had Cas squirming but unable to escape. Since his fall, Cas was not as strong; he was certainly no longer stronger than Dean Winchester, especially when he was pinned beneath him.

"I want to get cleaned up. Get off me." Castiel growled back, thrusting against Dean in an attempt to dislodge him. But this merely amused the hunter, his lips twisting upwards to reveal a set of perfectly white teeth. Castiel huffed in frustration, before going limp beneath Dean as he realised that his attempts were futile.

Dean let him fume silently for a moment before he made his next move. Keeping one of his hands on Cas' arms, and his knee on his chest he bent over towards their chest of drawers. Castiel watched him carefully, aware that in this position he could easily knock Dean off, but not without hurting him, so Cas did nothing.

Dean returned, holding a pair of metal handcuffs that earned an audible intake of breath from Castiel. Dean smiled, although it was softer this time, his hand rubbing Cas' shoulder gently even as his other hand cuffed his arms to the bed. Castiel knew that Dean wasn't going to hurt him, and besides, he still had his safe word if things got out of hand.

With Cas now effectively pinned, Dean moved away, his eyes scanning Castiel's naked body as though he was some form of scientific experiment. Despite the fact that Dean had seen Castiel naked many times, the way that Dean was studying him so hungrily had him blushing all over, his skin burning uncomfortably, which Dean seemed to take delight in. Then Dean's eyes travelled down to his untied legs, a frown forming on his face and Cas knew what was about to happen. Dean returned to the chest of drawers, this time pulling out a length of rope that he eyed carefully. Then, he turned back to Castiel and suddenly grasped a hold of his leg before the ex-angel could kick out. In a matter of seconds, both of his legs were tied to the opposite end of the bed, leaving him spread wide open and vulnerable for Dean.

"Is it too tight?" Dean asked, his overly-arrogant facade fading for the moment as he checked Cas' bonds. Castiel strained against them, and shook his head allowing the smirk to return to Dean's features. Castiel felt a small shudder of anticipation run through his frame as he eagerly waited for Dean to do something, but the hunter was just standing there, watching him.

"Dean!" Cas called desperately, thrusting the air as his cock began to harden with interest at his new predicament. Dean licked his lips, but made no movement towards the bound man.

"Do you want me to fuck you Cas?" Dean asked, causing a shiver of fury interlaced with eagerness to run through his body. Dean looked at him pointedly, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'well?'

"Yes." He said, trying to push past his restraints in the hope that he could get Dean to actually do something. Dean grinned at him, but it made Cas feel like some form of small and helpless prey, trapped in the clutches of its predator's claws.

"Funny, that's not how you beg." Dean grinned, his tongue running against his top teeth. Castiel scowled at him, his own eyes travelling down towards Dean's own hardened erection, and back towards Dean's face, narrowing his eyes in order to convey his point. Dean snorted, but his response was to grab the chair from the corner of the room and to bring it right in front of Cas' eyesight. There he sat down and began to masturbate.

A small whimper escaped his mouth as he watched Dean's hand move rapidly, his eyes half-lidded as his pleasure washed over him. Castiel's erection was now beginning to ache, and he needed some form of friction, but his movement was far too limited. But he couldn't stop staring at Dean's actions, wishing that it was himself that was making Dean unwind like that. Wishing that maybe Dean's hand was on his cock, in order to get him off. But Dean wasn't even looking at him anymore; his eyes were closed as he thrust into his own hand, before - after what could have been ten minutes in total - he came.

"Dean!" Cas pleaded, rousing Dean from his post-orgasmic state of relaxation. Dean blinked, as if slightly disorientated, before his eyes lit up as his gaze rested on Castiel's naked and vulnerable form. Dean smiled up at him lazily.

"You know I only have to hear you beg, Cas." Dean pointed out, slowly getting to his feet and approaching Cas. Castiel glared up at him, but his breath hitched in his throat as he felt Dean's hand hover over his erection. His hips thrust upwards trying to make contact, but Dean's hand was just out of reach. Castiel whimpered, clenching his eyes shut even as he felt Dean's other hand come to rest soothingly on his hair.

"Use the safe word if you need to stop, Cas." Dean reminded him, placing a light kiss on his forehead. Castiel opened his eyes, releasing a breath of air as he stared down at his aching cock, and back up at Dean's concerned face.

"I..." he started, although he did not know how he intended to finish the sentence. On the one hand he didn't want to let Dean down, but at the same time, he did not like to beg. Begging was something that had been drilled out of him as a warrior of heaven, and the only times that he had begged was when he had broken whilst at the hand of someone else's mercy. The last time he had begged, it had been for Naomi to spare Dean's life, and that was a memory that would continue to haunt him, and he could not find it in himself to repeat anything even relating to the experience. "I'm sorry, Dean." He said with a sigh, feeling his eyes start to burn, although no tears produced themselves. "Seraphim."

Dean didn't even hesitate; the ropes were untied from his legs, and his arms were released from their cuffs within a matter of seconds. Dean looked down at him, a deep frown on his face even as his eyes shone with guilt that Cas wished he could wash away. But Cas was still painfully hard, and as his hand was released it went down to his cock as he started to try and get himself off.

"Let me," Dean offered, glancing up at Cas to make sure it was all right before he moved Cas' hand away, and instead placed his mouth over Cas' pulsating cock. Castiel gasped in pleasure as his cock completely filled Dean's mouth; Dean's tongue caressed the sensitive tip, before he pressed his head further down on Cas' cock, until Cas could feel the vibration of Dean's throat as he groaned. Dean's tongue licked along his length and he shuddered, moaning as he thrust into Dean's mouth. It did not take long before he was cumming; Dean swallowed it all, his tongue lavishing any loose drops that could escape from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked the moment after Cas had recovered from the force of his orgasm. He looked towards Dean who was lying next to him, chewing on his lip.

"Yes. I am sorry, Dean." He replied earnestly, wishing that he could have been stronger for Dean. But Dean merely gave him a small sad smile that was a poor mockery of his earlier charismatic, if a bit arrogant, smirk.

"Don't be," Dean said, leaning in to kiss him. Castiel opened his mouth as he felt Dean's tongue push against his lips, and he tasted that faint salty taste of himself. Dean nibbled on his lip, as his tongue explored Cas' mouth in a fit of desperation as Dean's hands pulled Cas' head closer, as if afraid he would lose him forever. Dean only broke the kiss when they were both struggling for air, and he stared into Cas' blue eyes as though mesmerized by the beauty before him. "Let's go and get washed up."


End file.
